Tarochan
by Fenrisswolf
Summary: Nearly a tale of ordinary life: Children and pets, friends, rivals, family traditions, old obligations and ancient contracts.


September 1st - Grandma's house of secrets  
  
Dear diary:  
  
Ever since I was little, getting ready to go to grandma's house has always been a big thing. Mom always makes me wear the stuffy, pretty clothes that she gets me for special occasions, and makes me promise to behave and all that stuff parents tell kids when they want them to be good. She's always treating me like a little girl when we visit grandma, but I'm not. But even if I complain, I'm always glad to be there again. When I get there, the first thing I see is Taro-chan waiting by the front gate just to greet me. Then, the smell of my favorite cookies comes from the kitchen, and grandma always comes to the door with a tray baked just for me. I always save one cookie for Taro-chan. Mom says that dogs shouldn't have the same cookies made for people, but I tasted a dog biscuit once, and I think Taro-chan also likes grandma's cookies better.  
  
Even though I'm older now, I always feel like a little kid when I come visit grandma. Grandpa died a long time ago, and dad doesn't talk about his family much. I think it has something to do with his marrying mom, but I have never found out why. Every time I ask, everyone sighs, gets very serious for a moment, and then they all tell me: "We'll tell you when you are older, dear." It is a little frustrating to have a big secret always hanging over my head like that.  
  
But today was not going to be a day for secrets, but for fun. As you remember, grandma called home a few days ago, and said she wanted to talk to ME! Not to mom or dad, or anyone else, but just to me. She said that it was something very important, and that it was something only I could do! Must be because I'm growing up. I'm almost a high school student now. Well, I'll be a high school student as soon as I finish junior high, in two years. But I'm very responsible, and always get the best grades I can. I'll try to be class rep this year, if my best friend doesn't get it first. Kaneko has been my friend since we were little, and she is almost as smart as me, but I look cuter in our school uniform.  
  
Mom wanted to drop me off right after school, and said I'd spend the whole day there. Mom kept acting a little weird around me, ever since the phone call. I talked to 'neko about it, but she said that it was probably just weird grown-up stuff, like when they make her go to her family's shrine and help her grandfather with his shrine things. That sounds really boring. Poor 'neko! I hope it's not boring stuff like that. ^-^"  
  
I kept wondering if I would finally get to know the big secret? I was so excited, I was hardly able to pay attention in class, and the teacher almost scolded me. 'Neko helped out by saying she didn't understand the problem either, but I thought I'd still get in trouble with mom when she came to pick me up to go to grandma's. Well, guess what? Mom didn't scold me for not paying attention in class. Instead, she kept telling me to be nice to grandma, pay attention to what she says, and mind my manners. I think mom's a little nervous too, but I don't know why. She even told me that when she was little, she used to misbehave sometimes and make trouble for grandma, and that she didn't ever want me to be like that to her or to grandma. I must have looked surprised because mom turned to look at me just then, and laughed (a little) at the expression in my face. I never though mom was ever like that when she was kid! Besides, I always behave at grandma's, and I don't want grandma to be mad at me, ever. I don't know why, but I think seeing my face cheered mom up, because she put her arms around me and then smiled for the rest of the bus trip.  
  
When we got to grandma's, Taro-chan was there, like always, but there were no cookies. Grandma said that today we'd do something else first, and then we'd both make cookies later, together. She said it'll be fun to spend some time together doing something different. It sure sounded nice. Grandma always knows a lot of fun things to do. I asked her once, where she learned all the fun things we do, and she told me "Well, grandma knows a lot of things, but Taro-chan thought you might like doing something like this, so he told me all about it." But that's silly, because dogs can't talk, except on the movies or on TV, and dad said that's 'movie magic.' But mom says that there is no such thing as magic, because magic tricks scare her. She tries to pretend they don't, but I can tell she doesn't like them, not even coin tricks. I told grandma that once, and I think I said something wrong because she got a little sad for a while because of it. She tried to smile and pretend nothing was wrong, but I could tell.  
  
After mom left, I was going to take my school jacket off, but grandma said that we were going out for a walk in the park, so I should keep it on. I don't like staying in my school uniform after school, but since we went to grandma's house straight away after school, I did not have anything else to wear, so I guess it was OK. To my surprise, after grandma put her jacket on, she went back to the closet for something else. I thought she was going to get her purse, like my mom always does when we go shopping, but instead she took out a leash for Taro-chan. She told me she was taking him with us, and that we were all going to go for a walk. I never knew Taro- chan went for walks with grandma. I thought he always lived inside the house, but grandma says that "Everyone needs to do some exercise regularly to stay healthy, even Taro-chan."  
  
The park was nice. It was a sunny day, and there were lots of nice people around. Grandma even let me walk Taro-chan around by myself for a while, when she was tired and had to sit down on a bench for a while. Walking with Taro-chan is amazing! He is sooo big, and his coat is shiny black, and he must be the biggest dog in the world! But he is not scary, and he always walks by my side, not like other dogs in the park who try to run all over the place when people take them out for a walk. Lots of people congratulated me for having such a well behaved dog, and even though he is really grandma's, I was happy that they noticed I was doing a good job. I asked grandma if we can go out to the park with Taro-chan more often. And guess what? Grandma said yes! She said that since I did such a great job, and as long as mom agreed, I could come and help her take Taro-chan out for a walk every week! I wanted to ask mom right away, but we were still at the park, and then, when we got back, grandma said we had to make the cookies, and then we ate the cookies with some milk, and then mom showed up, and then we had to go home, and when I got home I had to eat dinner and take a bath, and I almost forgot, but then I remembered in time to write it here, so that you'll help me remember. I think I'll ask mom if it is OK, tomorrow morning. Good night!  
  
Yours truthfully,  
  
Nozomi 


End file.
